


海的女儿

by Azuresand



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Saint Seiya
Genre: Genderbending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	海的女儿

在深深的海底，人类所不能染指的地方，那里的海水像矢车菊一样的蓝，又像天空一样的清，像星星一样的发着微光。所有在大海里消失的东西——迷航的船只，塞着纸条的玻璃瓶，祭祀的贡品——最终都会来到这里。

因此当一位高贵的公主的尸身被放入水中之后，海洋也欣然接受了她。

以世俗的准则来看，她并不美丽。她的头发是生锈的红铜色，眼睛里带着一点棕黑，她的肢体不修长，腰身也不纤细。但她的高贵与生俱来，因为她的灵魂是纯净的，和新生的羔羊差不多纯净，比毒害她的姐姐纯净的多。

当她来到海底的时候，海藻缠绕着她，使她的衣着不被破坏，而鱼群也自动绕开她，不去损伤她的躯体。这样过了许多年之后，从她的容貌、声音、脚步、眼睛、血液和心脏里诞生出六条美人鱼，而她的身体终于得以安宁。

这六条美人鱼就被称作海的女儿。

雅柏菲卡，是六位美人鱼里的次妹。如同她的四位姐姐和一位妹妹，她有着鱼的尾巴和人的上半身。她们的尾巴灵巧有力，因而可以负担长时间的巡游，不过没有一位人鱼离开过海底太远，因为外面又黑又危险，远不如这里有趣和安全。她们无聊的时候就在沉船里钻来钻去，把玩上面新奇有趣的东西。

“海面？陆地？”她们异口同声的说，“让它们给我们带来供奉就足够了！”

但是有一天——不知道为什么，六位公主（因为大海待她们太好，她们从一本没有浸烂的人类书本上学到了这个名词）中最大的一位起了好奇心，她决定去海面上看看，将那里有多么糟糕的信息带回来。她告别自己的五个妹妹后就往上浮去——

 

这才是这个故事真正的开头，因为她过了许久才回来，而且脸色很糟糕。

“我得走了。”她回来之后立刻说，然后将二姐拉到一边说了一些话，匆匆忙忙地离开了。然后是二姐，再接下来是三姐，她们一个带走一个，每一个都没有再回来。

雅柏菲卡曾经询问这些姐姐们发生了什么，但她们只是摇头。不过她也隐约感到这是一件重大的事情，也许必须挨个传达才对劲。

所以当四姐回来的时候，她严肃地来到这位信使的面前。

“如果你想知道发生了什么，等你十六岁——就是尾巴上长出十六片白色鳞片的时候去找海巫师。”姐姐怜爱地摸了摸她的头，“我真希望我能留下来，可惜我马上就要走。雅柏菲卡，也许你是最后一个需要这么做的人了。”

她回头数了数自己鱼尾的鳞片，只有十五片白鳞，其余都是深蓝色的。这就是说她现在还不能出去，而且她还有照顾妹妹的义务。

“小阿布罗狄！”她回头喊，“你在哪里！……不，别拔那些没开的花！”

我们来看一看现在的海底。因为雅柏菲卡的个人爱好，这里现在种了许多陆地上称之为玫瑰的花朵，不过既然在海里，我们可以叫它们为海玫瑰。与人类的常识不同的是，这些花朵在海底比陆地上长得更好，不用经受污秽的空气与刺眼的阳光，它们非常乐意爬满岩床，并且将一半的沉船也埋起来了。

“因为这是给姐姐们种的。”她认真地拉住阿布罗狄的手，叮嘱到。

“那姐姐们什么时候能回来呢？”小人鱼天真地问。

“过一段时间我就出去找她们——现在还是在这里再玩一玩吧，新沉下的船有好几条呢。”

雅柏菲卡尽心地照顾着阿布罗狄，给她找来海底形状各异的贝壳、色彩鲜明的海星、鹿角般的珊瑚。她还教妹妹护理玫瑰的方法——给它们唱歌。无论在何种传统中，人鱼的歌声都是美妙的。

 

终于在某个时候，雅柏菲卡在鱼尾上发现了新的白色鳞片。她叫来阿布罗狄，和她告别。小人鱼送给姐姐一副珍珠做的链子，让她戴在手臂上。这是阿布罗狄在海沙里挖到的，而作为姐姐，她没有什么好送的，所以她抱了一下自己的小妹妹，叫她一定要乖乖的等自己带着四个姐姐回来，就游进深黑的海洋去了。

“巫师在哪里呢？”她自言自语道。“没有一个姐姐告诉过我啊——”

雅柏菲卡苦恼地思考着，最后决定用一个笨办法：向着一个方向游，因为她是海的女儿，大海总会将她带到目的地的。

就这样游啊游啊，她掠过坚硬的岩床，像一道轻盈的风。不知道游了多久，四周空旷的海水里开始忽然多出了一些瓷器碎片，这些碎片都没有落入海底，而是被丝线牵引着在水里来回飘荡。

雅柏菲卡猜想这是海巫师的地盘。她用珍珠链子把自己长长的、银蓝色的头发束起来，以免它们四处飘散。她仔细观察了丝线的来源，然后顺着那个方向游了过去。

越往下游，四周的东西就越密，种类也越多：完整的瓷杯子和碟子，保存完好的尸体，磨光的石子，大尊的石刻像，黄金酒杯，保存完好的尸体，鲸鱼骨架，保存完好的尸体，以及更多保存完好的尸体。它们都被银色的丝线捆的结实，在水流里摇曳。

海巫师就端坐在网的中心。他的上半身是一个人类，下半身是一只蜘蛛，八只脚牢牢地抓住自己的网。他的头发、皮肤和八条腿都是银色的，当雅柏菲卡接近网子的时候，巫师从中心爬下来几步。用红色的眼睛盯着她，饶有兴味地点点头。

“啊，又来了一位公主，你是和你的四位姐姐一样来找我做交易的吗？因为你格外地美丽和讨喜——那条发带倒是不错——因此你有此殊荣知道我的名字，你可以叫我米诺斯。”海巫师用八条腿中的一条勾动丝线，将一具海龟甲板拉走。“让我好好看一看你，来知道这样无忧无虑的公主有什么烦恼呢？”

这位人鱼公主为巫师住所的奇景而惊讶了好一会儿，因此没有出声。而且，除了自己的姊妹也没有别人和她说过话。不过当她回过神来的时候，她把两只手交叠在胸前，紧紧地握在一起，好像这样就能带给她一些勇气似的。

“我正是想知道我姐姐们的下落，从您的话中来看，您也遇到过她们。她们已经很久没有回去海底过了。”

“不需要对我使用敬语，尊贵的公主。”巫师用半人半蜘蛛生物能做出的最优雅的姿势鞠躬道，“狂妄地说，那四位人鱼正是因为我才会这样的。”

雅柏菲卡张大了嘴，露出一个可笑的表情。

“也不要露出这种惊讶的表情，尊贵的公主。如果您想将她们唤回，或者是想指责我，您可以说，我会给您开出合适的价格。”米诺斯严肃地点点头，刚刚的那副海龟甲板已经走完了一圈，又回到了原来的位置。

“姐姐们应该有自己的原因，我想知道她们的……不，不如说是想找她们说说话。”雅柏菲卡不确定地说，“因为这实在太奇怪了。”

“尊贵的公主居然许下如此卑微的愿望——”海巫师叹气道，显出一幅失望的表情“甚至都不能为此向你要一些真正的好东西。稍等，我一会就来。”

雅柏菲卡看着海巫师米诺斯消失在织网后面的洞穴里，八条脚优雅地挥动着。留下一句“请务必不要碰到我的网，尊贵的公主，否则您就会……”

 

“您就会像现在这样，首先被缠住尾巴，接下来是身体的其它关节，然后是无关紧要的部分例如头发、副鳍、手指尖，不过由于我在这里，接下来的勒死以及变成巫师收藏的一部分这些是不会发生的。”

海巫师将惊魂未定的人鱼从网中解开，后者似乎刚开始建立“巫师”与“可怕”两个词的联系。

“这里是一服药剂，在海面上喝下它，你就可以到你姐姐们所在的地方去。它对我来说微不足道，因此你只需许诺我，你下次来找我的时候需要付出两倍的代价就行。”米诺斯将拿着的海螺壳交到雅柏菲卡手上。“现在走吧，否则当太阳出来的时候你就无法做到了。”

于是雅柏菲卡抱着珍贵的螺壳开始上浮。她明白太阳的意思，但是不知道为什么它被描述的如此可怕。如同她从未见过米诺斯，却对他的话毫无质疑一样。事实上他们都是海中诞生的，因此海洋也能作证，这位巫师并没有说谎。不过这点来源于直觉，人鱼公主并没有察觉到。

当她将头探出水面的时候，一轮朝阳也正在升起。雅柏菲卡可以用任何东西发誓，她从来没有见过如此可怕的场景。一个高热的火球，带着能蒸发海水的力量和可怕的亮度进入了她的视线。她习惯于海底温柔微光的眼睛里一下子流出泪水来。

“这就是太阳了！”她明白过来，颤抖地对自己说，“多么可怕！陆地上的人们每天都要在这样的东西下面生活！”

于是她尽快地撕掉了螺壳上的海草，将里面的药剂对准嘴巴灌了下去。等到这件事做完，她立刻将头埋进了水里想回到海底——

 

她感到自己原本轻盈的身体变得无比沉重，喝下的药剂仿佛铅块一样拉扯着她。雅柏菲卡没有惊慌（因为今天她遇到的事情几乎比之前一辈子遇到的都要多了）。她挥动了一下尾巴，吃惊地发现这相当容易，但是无论她怎么做出游泳的动作，海水都没有一点被划开的迹象。

难道姐姐们都是这样落到海底了？

不知道过了多久，雅柏菲卡终于落回了水里——也就是来到了可以自由游泳的地方。这是一片暗黑色的石林。奇怪的是，她清清楚楚地记得自己是从巫师住所直接上浮的，也就是说这里应该是海巫师住的地方才对。

雅柏菲卡不假思索地采取了想到的第一个方法。

“你在附近吗！米！诺！斯！”

“巫师不会在这里的。”她听到一个轻微的声音在后方响起。“啊，我亲爱的妹妹，你也和他做了什么交换吗？”

这声音如此熟悉，雅柏菲卡猛地回过头。看到四个姐姐手拉手地游在一根石柱的上方，“姐姐！你们为什么在这里！”

“我们和巫师做了交易。”六位人鱼中最大的一位悲伤地说，“我许愿去陆地上过人类的生活，因此巫师取走了我的容貌，给了我两条腿。我来到地面之后才发现自己什么都不会。甚至不明白他们的话。过了十个日落的时间，我不得不回到这里来。”

“因为大姐的遭遇，我许愿要能够听懂海里所有东西的话语。因此巫师取走了我的声音，给了我聆听的能力。我能听懂鱼群的恐惧和其后追逐者的饥渴，也能听懂海流的兴奋与岩床的疲惫。糟糕的是我只有听懂却没有表达的能力。因此过了不久之后，我无法忍受这样的生活，自己回到这里来。”拉着姐姐的手，排名第二的人鱼叹气道。

“我不想过别的生物的日子，也不想要自己并不该有的东西。我只想做一条完美的人鱼。因此巫师带走了我的脚步，让我的身体变成了不能移动的雕像，没错，这样一来我不可能犯下错误，但是我的一生也就这么结束了。”三姐简短地说。

“我想了解三个姐姐到底发生了什么，所以我向巫师请求得到真相的能力。巫师拿走了我的眼睛。”排位紧接着来访者的四姐对着她点点头。“虽然我来到了这里，不过这种能力还是留下了一部分。你并没有和我们一样，对吧？”

“海巫师米诺斯给了我一服药剂——姐姐们难道不是这样来的吗？”雅柏菲卡茫然地问。

“当然不是，亲爱的妹妹，我们已经因为自己的交换而做出了代价，离开了生者的世界。”四姐微笑着说，“我们人鱼并不像人类一样拥有完整的灵魂，因此我们只能沉进比海底更深的海底，永远不能离开。但我们是从同一个有灵魂的人类身上诞生的，如果我们中间的五个都死去了，剩下的那一个就能够得到完整的灵魂，在赎清自己的罪孽之后，再次进入生者的世界。这个能拥有灵魂的人不是你，就是阿布罗狄。”

“我们即将在这里永远的待下去了，如果可能的话，真希望你们都不要来这里。我们永远爱着你们。”

四个姐姐挨个地点点头。

“你是被巫师的药剂带来这里的，现在还不该来，走吧。妹妹”

雅柏菲卡甚至没有机会和姐姐们拥抱一下。她感到自己的身体又轻盈了起来，仿佛被水面推挤一般向上窜去。

 

浮出在海巫师的巢穴正中。

米诺斯在她出现之前就专注地看着那片空地了。好像就是为了在她出现的第一时间鞠躬一样。

“总之，美丽的公主。”他说，“你比你悲惨的姐姐聪明和幸运的多，因此我更加喜欢你了。现在你可以说出你的愿望，或者是掉头离开。不过，也如同你姐姐可能告诉你的一样，你和你最小最后的妹妹一定会有一个在我这里许愿的。”

雅柏菲卡咬住自己的嘴唇。对于一位无忧无虑的人鱼来说，这个选择来得太急促也太不可思议了。她不由自主地梳理着自己的头发，那串珍珠依然栓在上面。

有一种冲动叫她现在就许下一个愿望，让妹妹代替自己来死，这样她自己就可以去做很多、很多、身为一条人鱼完全想不到的事情。她倒是没有怀疑过下一个沉入海底的人就是自己，因为这是作为姐姐应当担负的责任。

“我希望。”她开口，完全没意识到自己在说话，“我能够死去，但是要我的小妹妹，阿布罗狄，能够得到幸福。”

“实话说，你许愿的条件完全构不成价值。”海巫师露出一种古怪的笑容。

那么我也行使我的权利，问你要双倍的代价。你不会死，但是会比死去要更悲惨。你的妹妹能够得到世俗的幸福，但会失去人鱼的幸福。而作为这个交换的条件也是双倍的，我将拿走你的血液，而且不是用海水填补。”

在雅柏菲卡来得及阻止之前，米诺斯的话已经念完了。而如同巫师的话语一般，现实也因此而改变了。

 

在深深的海底，人类所不能染指的地方，那里的海水像矢车菊一样的蓝，又像天空一样的清，像星星一样的发着微光。所有在大海里消失的东西——迷航的船只，塞着纸条的玻璃瓶，祭祀的贡品——最终都会来到这里。

而这里的居民只有一位。她叫做雅柏菲卡，是一位美丽的人鱼。她的头发是闪亮的银蓝色，尾巴是深邃的深蓝色。她照顾着海底的玫瑰园，第一天用鲜血浇灌，第二天把枯萎的玫瑰拔起，第三天种下新的玫瑰。

有时候她会想起她四位失踪已久的姐姐，以及一位嫁给一个叫做迪斯什么克的男性人类的妹妹。不过她没有太多时间，她得一直、一直地工作下去，直到巫师主人被取悦，去除她血液里剧毒的那一天。

因此这就是海的女儿的故事。


End file.
